


Daffodil Confessions

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Romance Friday [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 600 words of Love, Contest Entry, F/M, Humor, Love Confessions, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Toshiro decides to write what his heart feels without fully realizing the meaning.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin
Series: Romance Friday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820806
Kudos: 3
Collections: (Prompts) Romance Friday





	Daffodil Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This was written for a 600 words of Love hosed by the Romance profile on Wattpad. The goal was to write a story about love letters which was less than 600 words.

The thin hand held the pen in a sweaty palm as two bright teal eyes looked at the sheet of paper. Other pieces of paper lay crumpled near by on the young taicho's desk. " _Why am I doing this?_ "

A clicking sound was heard as the pen set down onto the desktop. Two thin hands crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it with the rest as the white haired youth's mouth twisted up into a frown. A voice in the back of his head hummed in a calming manner. " _You're doing this because your heart tells you to._ "

" _My heart tells me to?"_ Toshiro looked down at the next sheet of paper before picking up the pen again and setting it to the paper.

_Dear Kurosaki Karin,_

_I write this letter in an attempt to explain the way my heart feels when I am around you, and yet I find myself not able to explain how I feel in words. I know that my palms sweat when I think of you, and my chest feels tight. Strangely this isn't a bad feeling that I feel._

A sigh escaped his lips as he crumpled the paper again. " _...to cheesy. She'd kill me if she read that._ " He paused again. " _My heart tells me to though?_ "

_Dear Kurosaki Karin,_

_I am not sexually attracted to you. I honestly don't understand what it means to be sexually attracted to someone except to say it makes guys act in a strange perverted manner. I am though attracted to your wit, your charm, and your kindness. If I were to pinpoint the physical feature that I am most attracted to though – I would say it would be your eyes. They to me are the eyes of a tenshi. Being around you makes me feel whole.  
_

_~ From Hitsugaya Toshiro_

The young taicho let out a sigh of relief as he slipped the letter into the envelope decorated with the daffodil. " _Is this really an all right thing to do?_ " A quick shake of the head occurred. " _No, no. You're a taicho of the Gotei Thirteen. To back down now would be dishonorable._ "

Toshiro stood up and headed to the gate that led to the living world. The afternoon sun beat down as he headed to Karin's school. He slipped in and placed the letter into her school locker just as the bell for classes to end for the day ended. The young taicho quickly flash stepped to the other side of the lockers so that Karin wouldn't see him when she came out of the class. None of the students noticed him standing there, and thus he could hear her reaction.

His ears picked up the distinct metallic sound of her locker opening, and the letter falling out. Another female's voice rose from excitement as she spoke to Karin – it wasn't her twin Yuzu. "Karin-chan! You received a love letter."

"Yeah – sure, what ever." On the other side of the locker from Karin the young taicho stood with his face faltering. The sound of the letter being open caused his shoulders to tense.

The voice let out a laugh. "I'm _not_ sexually attracted to you? Someone played... a prank. Oh my. That's actually..."

Another girl let out a squeal."

"So cute!"

Toshiro felt his face suddenly fluster up. He then heard Karin's voice from the other side. "Hold on." The sound of footsteps, and then a light kiss on the cheek. "I knew you were there. You're not good at hiding your reitsu. Baka"

And then she was gone.


End file.
